dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
General Blue
The leader of the Blue Corps, General Blue is an immensely powerful high-ranking officer in the Red Ribbon Army. He also has powerful psychic abilities and is considered to be the strongest Red Ribbon soldier (this is proved as he is the only one who could fight Goku to a draw with his own abilities). General Blue is very persistent and loyal to the Red Ribbon Army, and he tracked Goku through more than seven episodes of obstacles. He trails Goku and company into the pirate's cave, and almost kills Krillin and Goku. Luckily for them, he fears mice, and loses his concentration when he is startled by one. During the battle, Bulma tries to distract him by wiggling her buttocks at him, but it does not distract him in the slightest, revealing that he is a homosexual and then yells at her for claiming to be a powerful Sumo Wrestler. Goku knocks him out afterwards. He somehow survives the collapse of the pirate's lair, and trails our heroes to the Kame House, where he is successful in stealing the Dragon Radar. Eventually he and Goku ended up in Penguin Village, in a cross-over episode combining Dragon Ball and Akira Toriyama's earlier manga Dr. Slump. General Blue ended up being head butted in the pelvis by Arale Norimaki and was sent flying and crashing into Egypt. When he returned to the army's headquarters (through the use of a camel and an umbrella), Commander Red congratulated him on the finding of the Dragon Radar but noted that his main mission was to collect the Dragon Balls, and that people were executed for failure. General Blue became terrified until Commander Red said that since General Blue had served the army well in the past (which is contradictory because earlier Staff Officer Black said that General Blue had a dismal record (however, Staff Officer Black's statement about Blue's record was also contradictory in and of itself, since he would have died far sooner if it really was dismal, due to executions for failure), however he may have pretending to redeem General Blue for this reason), and that if he fought Tao and won he would be able to redeem himself. In the series, Mercenary Tao killed General Blue by sticking his tongue on a pressure point on General Blue's temple. General Blue is of German origin as implied in the manga through his spoken line "Auf Wieder Sehen", which essentially means "Goodbye" in German. It is possible that this character was based on Adolf Hitler's ideal men and belief that blond-haired, blue-eyed people are superior to other races as seen in his feats of superhuman strength and psychic abilities, even his sexuality (although never explicitly revealed) could be inspired by the theories of Adolf Hitler's sexuality. Along with his effeminate behavior and mannerisms, he was extremely obsessed with his looks and was very strict and militant, ordering his men executed for crimes as trivial as nose picking, or inevitable, like missing a target twice with torpedoes. He is also scared of vermin like mice. General Blue is the only Red Ribbon officer we know the age of (28 when tongue-stabbed by Mercenary Tao). General Blue was also the longest-living officer in the series with the possible exception of Commander Red and Staff Officer Black, and he had an entire saga focused around him. General Blue has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT, after he and several other Red Ribbon Army members are killed by Pan. He is seen speaking to Staff Officer Black in Hell. Special abilities Aside from his accomplished martial arts, General Blue has a special psychic technique called Telekinesis, where he could temporarily paralyze people so they couldn't move. He used to his advantage to win the fight with Goku. The origins of his psychic powers are never discussed. However, this technique seems to have little to no effect against stronger opponents, such as Mercenary Tao. His psychic abilities made him a dangerous enemy for young Goku and Krillin. Besides the anime In the 10th Anniversary movie, General Blue's death was execution by some low-level privates. They dragged him in a room and shot him to death. Not even the fact that General Blue had just given Commander Red five of the seven Dragon Balls was enough to make up for the fact that he missed one lying buried in sand. In Mystical Adventure, General Blue is one of Emperor Chiaotzu's loyal guards, wears a totally different uniform, and is killed in much the same way by Tao. It is arguable that in this movie, he is one of the good guys. Strangely, this form of Blue actually has an action figure - a 2" mini figure in AB's Super Guerriers line. It is exceedingly rare, and is not even listed on dragonballtoys.com. While there wasn't much of an addition to his role in the manga, his personality was much different in the anime. In the manga, he was portrayed not just like a homosexual comic relief, but as a far more serious, deceitful and clever villain. Video Games General Blue is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for the PS2 and the Wii. Trivia *General Blue is the only gay character in Dragonball/Z/GT aside from Trunks's opponent, Otokoski, in the World Tournament featured in some of the last episodes of Dragonball Z. (Though it's unknown if he was gay in the Dragon Ball movie Mystical Adventure or not.) *In Tenkaichi 3, his ultimate attack is to get into a rocket ship of some kind and ignite the engines (Rocket Engine Spark) to burn the enemy and cause some massive damage. When this is used against Frieza's third form (preferably as a finishing move), it resembles the death scene of the alien in the Alien film. *General Blue looks like the Austrian Nazi Rainer Wolfenstein. *In appearance,General Blue looks very similar to Rolf in the film "The Sound of Music". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/list_of_dragonball_characters Category:Humans Category:Villains